Most types of construction require earthwork that leaves soil exposed to the elements. Federal, state and local governments have required various types of systems and methods to try to contain the soil on the site and keep it from leaving with the runoff water. For the most part these systems and methods have not been very effective. This has caused all our waterways near urban areas to take on a muddy appearance which in turn has resulted in large losses in revenue to water-oriented businesses. Silt and mud washed into our streams have caused severe destruction of plant and aquatic life. In some cases the destruction has been so severe that it has become irreversible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device and a system for improving erosion problems.